Meet the Relatives
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: YY SJ BR Just like the title says! Evil AuntsRednecksFat BakuraLots of Fun! Finished Home again... with issues! R
1. Aunt Ida

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Warning: Slight Yaoi! Evil Relatives! Pairings: Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, and Jou/Seto  
  
Chapter 1: Yami meets the Family  
  
"Yami come on! We are going to be late!!"  
  
"Yugi calm down!"  
  
Yugi and Yami were standing outside a house in the country. Yami inwardly sighed as he thought of what was to come.  
  
"Yami stop daydreaming!"  
  
Yami finished getting their bags out of the Taxi, and the Taxi sped away. Yami couldn't help but think that was his last chance to get away.  
  
"Yami!!" Yugi yelled again "Come on!"  
  
'Easy for him to say' Yami thought 'I'm the one carrying all the luggage'  
  
Yugi bounced up to the house, and eagerly knocked on the door. Yami followed much slower, since he was weighed down from the bags. 'Maybe no one is home' Yami thought desperately. No such luck.  
  
The door opened, and there stood an old woman with neatly permed hair, and a white apron on. She was the same height as Yugi.  
  
"OH! Yugi how nice to see you! You look so handsome!" Yugi and the old woman hugged, and then continued talking. "How is your Grandfather?"  
  
"Oh he's fine, and he apologizes for not being able to come visit. Is dinner ready yet Grandma? I am very hungry"  
  
"Its almost ready. Why don't you come in and say hi to everyone else?"  
  
The two walked into the house. Yami tried to follow, but he ran into a closed door. The suitcases were piled up so high that he couldn't see where he was going. Both of his hands had many bags too, so he couldn't knock. What was he supposed to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked into the house, and hugged his family. They had a lot of catching up to do, and the questions never stopped coming to Yugi. Suddenly several question came at him.  
  
"Where is your stuff?"  
  
"How is your love life?"  
  
"Weren't you going to bring someone for us to meet?"  
  
Yugi gasped, and ran off leaving some very confused people behind him. Not to be left out, the ones that could still walk followed Yugi to the door.  
  
Yugi opened the door, to find an amazing sight. Yami was still standing there, and with all the bags.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Yami! I.." Yugi was cut off by some loud gasps from behind him.  
  
The relatives closed in on poor Yami.  
  
Some of the nicer ones took the bags, and left to go put them in an extra room, but others practically bombarded Yami. Yami had never before been subjected to such torture. His cheeks were pinched red, his ribs squeezed into a million pieces, and his hands hurt from the older men's large hands.  
  
'Wonderful start to the weekend' Yami thought as he was pulled into the house. Yugi kept sending him apologizing looks, and Yami soon forgave him.  
  
The warm welcome ceased suddenly as another woman entered the living room. This was the woman that Yami had been warned about. Yugi's Great Aunt. The woman was short (that seemed to run in the family), and had a messy pile of gray hair on top of her head. She was also rather large, and had cold gray eyes. The said pair of eyes were currently observing Yami, slowly and painfully. They seemed to scowl with disappointment.  
  
"So.."The woman's voice was gravely, "Yami was it?"  
  
Yami nodded and tried to swallow.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with your life? Are you going to college? You had better not ever do anything wrong to Yugi. You had better not make him waste his life on you either. His family won't be around forever, and you had better be able to provide for him. Do you make good grades? I bet you don't. I bet you are going no where with life."  
  
Yami had been warned about these questions and comment, but it was still hard to take them. He tried to answer, but found his voice going dry.  
  
"Auntie, don't pick on Yami please," Yugi came to Yami's rescue. Yugi put on his most effective puppy dog eyes he had, and sure enough it worked.  
  
"Okay everyone come and sit down! Dinner is ready!" Yugi's grandmother called from the kitchen.  
  
Yami let out a sigh of relief, and followed the crowd to the table. 'So far so good'  
  
Dinner went by pretty uneventful. The family seemed to accept Yami, except for the old Aunt. She glared at Yami through the entire dinner. Yami did his best to try and ignore her, but he still dropped food everywhere. By the time dinner was over, Yami's clothes were an unrecognizable color.  
  
After dinner Yami helped with washing the dishes. Yugi encouraged him to help out as much as possible, and participate. He said that it would make Yami appear better in the family's eyes. Yugi also told Yami to avoid playing games; this of course was not going to happen.  
  
Yami entered the living room to find the family gathered around a card table with dominoes. Yami had never seen this game before, and began to watch intensely. Pretty soon he was sure he had the game down, too bad he couldn't try it out though. The game ended with one of the old uncles winning.  
  
"Do you wanna play there Yami?" One of the relatives asked.  
  
"No thank you" he answered in a polite tone.  
  
"Oh come on now! What? Are you afraid you are going to lose?" The uncle asked.  
  
Yami cringed. It was starting to sound like a challenge. He absolutely couldn't refuse that.  
  
"He knows he is going to lose to me!" Another person boasted.  
  
Yami couldn't stand it any longer. He was about to accept, when a hand covered his mouth. The boasting continued, while Yugi's hand covered Yami's mouth. Yami licked the hand, and Yugi jerked away, but before Yami could answer, another voice cut in.  
  
"He will play, and so will I" The great aunt said with finality.  
  
The entire family, including Yami and Yugi, gulped.  
  
The game was one of the hardest Yami had ever played. Yugi had told him that it was probably better to lose, and boy did Yami try! It just couldn't happen though and Yami won.  
  
The family gasped as he laid his last piece down. Silence followed. Finally a sound from the great aunt. She clapped. There was a few more moments of stunned silence before the family irrupted with cheers.  
  
"Well done Yami. Now just worry about taking good care of Yugi" The old woman patted him on the back, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Yami smiled. He had succeeded!  
  
Shortly following the game, everyone went to bed.  
  
Yami sighed happily, as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. He had gotten through day one of the family reunion!  
  
TBC  
  
Hehe.. Not very funny yet, but it will get there. The story isn't done with just Yami, oh no..We still have Yami Bakura and Seto. Actually it may not get that far. It depends on if I finish my other fic, and if anyone likes this one! Please review if you can, and thank you for reading! 


	2. Hunting Hillbillies

Chapter 2: Hunting Hillbillies aka Why me?  
  
"Please Seto?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty, pretty, please?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Fine. I am still going. You can stay here to rot. Don't worry about me, and don't expect any souvenirs!"  
  
Joey stormed out of the office, and left Seto sitting there to feel guilty. It worked.  
  
Seto sighed and pushed back his chair as he ran out of the office to catch up with Joey. He grabbed Joey's arm right before the blonde entered the elevator. "Alright Joey. I will go"  
  
"Yeah!!" Joey jumped up, and gave Seto a big hug. "I will see you at 5 tonight then"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Seto groaned. "Fine, fine, but what about Mokuba?"  
  
Joey grinned. "I told him before you! He is already at a friend's house! You have no excuse!"  
  
All Seto could think for the rest of the day was, Why me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto gasped as Joey turned the car down a dirt road. "Uhhh...Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we going again?"  
  
"My relatives. Why?"  
  
"Well, uh, I kinda thought we would be at a city...."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah, uhh, hehe, we aren't?" Joey grinned a little and tried his hardest to avoid the glare he was getting from Seto.  
  
"Joey where are we going?"  
  
"My relatives"  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"Mokuba said you wouldn't like it. So I don't think I will tell you."  
  
"Who do you talk to more? Me or my brother?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I dunno"  
  
Seto groaned. Why me?  
  
His groan ended with a small yelp as the car started to bounce. "Joey what is going on?"  
  
"Sorry, it's a county road, meaning bumpy. Don't worry it will end, right about, now!"  
  
Joey took a sharp turn, and Seto's head hit the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HEY JOE!" a voice called. Just the accent made Seto cringe.  
  
"Hi Billy!" Joey called a little uncertainly.  
  
They had just stopped seemingly in the middle of nowhere if it weren't for the fact that there were broken down cars and pickup trucks decorating the side of the road. Seto hadn't seen a town in over 30 minutes, and it wasn't much of a town.  
  
There was suddenly a small rumbling noise, and the ground began to move. Around the corner came a herd of rednecks.  
  
Seto had never seen a true redneck before; he thought they were only a myth.  
  
Joey was pounded by hugs and greetings as Seto realized where they were.  
  
In the Country  
  
No nearby towns  
  
No computers  
  
No flushing toilets  
  
No anything  
  
Why me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why me?  
  
Seto had just experienced the worst day of his life, well at least so far, seeing as it wasn't quite over yet. He had been teased mercilessly about being a "city boy," and not knowing anything else besides the city way of life. He had met the outhouse, the dogs (all 40), cats (all 50), the guns, the TV (all of its 3 channels), and the moonshine. That is were he was now.  
  
Now Seto Kaiba has had his share of drinks during his lifetime, but this compared to nothing. It burned, and burned badly. The color was indescribable. Seto coughed and sputtered as everyone else laughed at his bitter beer face.  
  
"We'll see if we can make you a man yet!" One of the hillbillies laughed. He slapped Seto on the back rather hard. "Hey Joe! Get this kid to bed. We have plans in the morning!"  
  
Seto groaned as Joey dragged him to an extra bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*"RISE AND SHINE!"  
  
'No, no, no, and no!' Seto thought over and over. It wasn't even daylight yet, and Joey's relatives already had dragged him out of bed, and dressed him in something that he couldn't see very clearly.  
  
Well Seto, it was camouflage. Does that mean anything to you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now then, I don't know how many of you have ever been hunting before, but in my experience, it involves a lot of walking, and my experience is now Seto's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can we stop yet?"  
  
"Shush, city boy, or you will scare the birds."  
  
Seto panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as his hunting buddy continued to walk.  
  
Why me? The man in front of Seto, named Billy, stopped suddenly causing Seto to run into his back.  
  
"Alright, there is one ahead of us now, just over this right this ridge." Billy whispered.  
  
"Gobble, gobble"  
  
BOOM  
  
"And that's how you shoot a turkey." Billy said proudly.  
  
"Good. Now can we head back?"  
  
"Nope, you haven't got your turkey yet."  
  
Seto groaned as they started to walk again. "Hey Billy, what if I pay you for a turkey?"  
  
"Nope, that wouldn't be very fair."  
  
"What about a hundred? I could go more...."  
  
Billy stopped to think. "Fine. I already feel sorry for you missing out on shooting, but money sounds good. Wait here while I go get one."  
  
On the outside Seto kept on his business face, but on the inside he was dancing the can-can, and cheering at the top of his lungs.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Seto heard a gun shot. Billy shortly followed.  
  
"Alright city-boy, I shot it, now you can go get it."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Billy grunted and pointed over his shoulder. Seto started out in the direction he pointed handing him the money as he passed.  
  
Billy headed after the first turkey he had shot, and Seto went after the second.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Seto was still looking for the dead bird. He had already seen more than enough live turkeys since he began looking for the dead one. Finally he saw it just ahead in the clearing, properly dead and all.  
  
He wasn't the only one who had seen it. Seto came out on the edge of the clearing, and saw a wolf on the opposite side. The turkey was exactly in the middle.  
  
Both Seto and the wolf made a dash for the turkey, and they met in the middle. Seto had paid a hundred dollars for this blasted bird and he wasn't going to give it up now.  
  
"I paid a hundred dollars for this blasted bird and I am not going to give it up now!" He yelled at the wolf. The wolf snarled in return.  
  
"Snarl"  
  
The two tumbled around on the ground for awhile with neither coming out ahead.  
  
"This is MY BIRD!" Seto yelled and he pinned the wolf to the ground.  
  
The wolf seemed to agree, so Seto climbed off him. The wolf slunk away, and disappeared amongst the trees. Seto stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Wow my boy! That was the most interesting thing I have ever seen!"  
  
Seto turned quickly, and saw all of Joey's family staring at him. "uhhh.. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well I don't know whether to correct your bad grammar, or answer your question first. First of all, its 'y'all' not 'you guys,' and second Billy told us he shot the turkey."  
  
Seto thought quickly, "Okay, so since a wrestled a wolf, I don't have to shoot a turkey, right?"  
  
"Not at all. We will try again tonight!!"  
  
Seto groaned as everyone else started to walk away. "Wait a moment! I want that hundred back Billy!"  
  
They continued to walk, ignoring him.  
  
"BILLY, GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" That got their attention. They turned just in time to see Seto tackle Billy to the ground, put him in a headlock, and Billy surrender fully.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter is Bakura, and then back to Yami. I have been turkey hunting before, I didn't shoot anything, and that is where I was inspired for this idea for Seto. Have any of you ever been tortured in this way? Thank you for reading, and please review!! 


	3. Sweets and Treats

Chapter 3: Sweets and Treats  
  
"But everyone else went!"  
  
"I don't care what that stupid Priest or Pharaoh did!"  
  
"Please come?"  
  
"Nope. I will wait here until you come back?"  
  
"All by yourself?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That will be one cold bed"  
  
Bakura twitched and looked at Ryou. "Uhh. I didn't really think about that."  
  
"Well now you have. And the bed will be cold, and all because you are too 'scared' to face my family"  
  
"I am not scared!"  
  
"Oh go ahead and admit it. Seto and Yami can handle it, but the Tomb Robber cant." Bakura growled. "Fine!"  
  
Ryou smiled, and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryou! We are so glad you could make it!" A woman with a pleasant voice greeted them.  
  
She gave Ryou and Bakura both warm hugs. "You can put the stuff in that room dear."  
  
She said to Bakura, referring to the luggage.  
  
When Bakura walked back out he was greeted with many warm and friendly hugs.  
  
"Time for dinner!" Someone called from the kitchen, and Bakura was gently guided to the table and sat down next to Ryou.  
  
Bakura had always thought that Ryou was a good cook, and now he found out where his Hikari got it from. Dinner was absolutely delicious. It seemed to go on forever, because no one wanted to stop eating the delicious food. Bakura was no exception.  
  
He had to losen his belt by the end of dinner.  
  
"Alright, who wants dessert?"  
  
Thousands of plates of dessert were set around the table. It all smelt so good, and Bakura had no idea what to try.  
  
"Oh!" Someone suddenly exclaimed. "We need to get you a sample plate."  
  
They took away his small dessert plate, and brought back a gigantic platter, which they filled with some of everything.  
  
After dinner, a few people helped to do dishes, but most pushed Ryou and Bakura straight to the bedroom, saying they must be tired after their long trip.  
  
Ryou was extremely surprised when his yami didn't try anything. Instead Bakura went straight to sleep, and didn't steal any covers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days passed like a dream for Ryou. His yami was perfectly behaved. He didn't argue, curse, threaten, or anything.  
  
In fact all Bakura did was learn how to cook different foods, and then eat them.  
  
Ryou wasn't sure if he liked the change or not.  
  
On the second day, everyone was sitting in the living room listened the Ryou's Great Uncle Gus talk about his old war days.  
  
"And that's about the time we saw the Queen."  
  
"You saw the Queen?" One of the children asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly" Gus admitted. "But I did see some of the palace guards!"  
  
"Enough of this poppy cock," An old woman exclaimed. "Let some one else tell us a story. How about you Bakura?"  
  
"Well all I know about is Ancient Egypt, and I am sure you hear enough about that from Ryou's father"  
  
"Non-sense. Tell us any way!"  
  
Bakura appeared slightly nervous as everyone turned their attention to him, and the little children crawled around his feet. His story started off a little shakily, but before long he was really into it.  
  
By the end of the story everyone was staring wide eyed, and they were on the edge of their seats. When he finished the family applauded, and gave him hugs.  
  
Bakura was loved by everyone. Except a certain look-a-like that stared enviously at his lover's success.  
  
Ryou was jealous?  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this was so short, but I didn't want to torture Bakura. He seems to be tortured to much. Don't worry though, he will be slightly more tortured when he appears in the next chapter! It will also have more Yami and Ida moments ^_^ Please review! No one seems to like this story, because no one is reviewing. 


	4. Supermarket Runways

Chapter 4:  
  
"Come on Yami!" Ida called. "We are going to be late!"  
  
"But I promised Yugi I would spend some time with him" Yami pleaded.  
  
Ida stopped and turned to Yugi. "Do you mind if I borrow him?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Nope!"  
  
"YUGI!!" Yami called as he was dragged out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yami wasn't in too bad of a mood. He had gotten to drive the car. Ida told him to stop at an old building. The sign on the front said: "Senior Bingo Night"  
  
"Hello Ida!" An old woman called as she spotted the two. "Is this your new bingo partner?"  
  
"Yes, this is Yami. Say hello Yami" Ida pushed Yami in front of her.  
  
Although Yami felt like a dog, he still mumbled, "Hello"  
  
"Awwww!!!" The women chorused. "He is so sweet!" The were about to begin pinching his cheeks, the ones on his face, when Ida stopped them.  
  
"Yes he is! And he is also going to beat all of you at Bingo."  
  
The women began to head towards their tables, randomly gossiping.  
  
"You know Ida, you aren't the only one who brought a handsome young man with you tonight"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you know Marge? She had someone with her as well. Although he is a bit pale, not like your healthy boy there."  
  
Ida handed Yami two bingo cards as they sat at the table, and briefly explained the rules.  
  
Even though it was virtually impossible, Yami still won at least once every round. By the 6th, the managers were ready to kick him out. Ida chewed them out good, however and they stayed for a couple more rounds. No one could figure out how he was cheating, that was of course because he wasn't, so they had to leave him alone.  
  
Ida decided to leave after she won the amount of money she wanted. Yami was ready to go. If it was up to him they would have left a long time ago.  
  
One their way out, Yami heard a bit of evil laughter coming from one of the tables. He looked over, and saw Bakura laughing. On second thought, the laughter wasn't very evil because he seemed to really be enjoying himself. He wasn't too easy to spot because his hair matched everyone else's.  
  
Yami decided not to confront him, and followed Ida to the car. Ida acted very proper and made Yami open the door for her. She did this were ever they went. She also told him which way to turn, even though Yami knew the way.  
  
"Watch out for that lady."  
  
"She is on the sidewalk, on the other side of the street."  
  
"Well, yes, but you need to keep your eyes open dearie. She might jump."  
  
Yami looked at Ida with his eyebrow partly raised.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road Yami! Turn left here."  
  
Yami sighed and resisted the temptation to bang his head on the steering wheel.  
  
Several hours later found an exhausted Yami entering the grocery store. Ida was taking him to one of her friends houses for a group cooking session thingy. Well Yami honestly had no clue what it was, but it did require them to go to the grocery store. Ida had already taken him to a gardening class, a flea market, several garage sales, and the dreaded mall.  
  
Yami silently followed Ida down the aisle pushing the cart slowly. He had already gotten in trouble once for racing between the selves. You hit one soap display and everyone is against you.  
  
"Wait here a moment." Ida commanded, and she left Yami staring down a clear runway. It was too tempting to resist.  
  
Yami carefully glanced around then allowed himself a small grin. He "revved" the handle bar. "Three, two, one, GO!" Yami sped down the aisle.  
  
"Oh crap" He whispered as he saw the meat display ahead. It was too late to slow down.  
  
Crash! Bang! Boom! Yami collided with metal.  
  
'Metal not meat?' He thought.  
  
"AH! Stupid person! Why don't you watch where you are going?" A voice called. A familiar voice at that.  
  
Yami opened his eyes. He had hit a grocery basket. The person who he had hit was currently picking up the things that were knocked out of his basket.  
  
"Bakura?" Yami asked disbelieving.  
  
The person looked up, and.. smiled? "Hey Pharaoh! What's going on?"  
  
"Uhh.. Nothing much. What are you doing here?" Yami asked, a little unnerved a by Bakura's bright and sincere greeting.  
  
Bakura smiled again. "I must say the idea your little light had about meeting all these families is the best idea ever!"  
  
"Did you just compliment my Hikari?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Yami was about to ask if Bakura had gotten hit on the head recently when Ida arrived.  
  
"There you are Yami! I have been looking everywhere for you!" She called cheerily.  
  
"Oh, hello Marge! How are you doing today?" She addressed a woman Yami hadn't seen earlier. The woman was obviously with Bakura. "Who is this Yami?" She asked gesturing towards Bakura.  
  
"This is one of Yugi's friends." Yami decided to play it safe. He didn't want to risk Bakura going evil if he referred to the two of them as friends.  
  
Bakura didn't even seem to notice. "So what are you doing here Yami?"  
  
"We are getting ingredients for a cooking session!" Ida answered for him.  
  
"Oh really?" Bakura seemed interested. Yami figured he was in for teasing and black mail when Bakura said, "When we get home you are going to have to swap some recipes with me!"  
  
"Now isn't that a nice idea?" Ida smiled at Bakura. "You should be more excited Yami!"  
  
Yami just nodded dumb founded as Barkura and Marge said their goodbyes and continued to shop.  
  
Ida led the way towards the check out line. Yami cautiously waved to a cheery Bakura, and stood in the line. There was a bit of loud cussing as an odor reached his nose.  
  
"Crazy rednecks" Ida muttered.  
  
Yami turned and choked. Was that Seto Kaiba yelling at the cashier? Yami really needed to lay down for a while. He knew he was seeing things now.  
  
TBC  
  
According to the plot line I have written out, this story has two more chapters. However, depending on the reviews I get for this chapter, I am probably going to delete this story altogether because no one seems to like it. Please review if you want me to continue, because otherwise this story is gone. 


	5. Catfish and Swimming

Chapter 5:  
  
"Stupid store clerks! Those coupons were perfectly good."  
  
"Calm down, Seto. It's just a few dollars." Joey tried to comfort the brunette.  
  
"Yes.. but still."  
  
Joey sighed. It was hopeless to try and reason with Seto.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Billy came around the corner. "Ma wants ya!"  
  
"Alright!" Joey hollered back. "Be back in a minute!" He told Seto, and the blonde walked into the house.  
  
"Well, Setty" Billy sat down beside Seto on the porch. "You have been accepted."  
  
"I can't believe all it takes is one bird, and everybody loves you."  
  
"Well, the incident at the supermarket helped ya too."  
  
The two sat in silence a bit longer. Joey finally poked his head out the door. "I have to help in the kitchen! I wont be out till after dinner."  
  
"But its only 2 now! Dinner isn't till like 7!" Seto whined.  
  
"Yeah, but we are cooking that turkey you shot. It takes a while to prepare turkey." Joey retreated back into the house ignoring Seto's skeptical look.  
  
"Well, now what?" He mumbled to himself while putting his head in his hands.  
  
"You are going fishing with us!" Billy stated proudly. "Fishing is a great honor." He continued. "It means we are going to have a catfish fry tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day passed with out many problems. Seto actually found fishing slight enjoyable. It gave him a lot of time to think. He caught quiet a few fish, and the family cheered for him.  
  
Dinner tasted wonderful. Joey hadn't burned anything, and knowing that he earned the turkey gave him some sort of pleasure.  
  
Seto lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, while Joey snored next to him. He wondered how Yugi and Yami were doing. After all, the idea of meeting the families was Yugi's idea. The odd thing about the three couples was the fact that only three out of the six people actually had families to visit. Yami and Bakura's families were long dead, and Seto himself was an orphan.  
  
Seto finally fell asleep, dreaming of catfish in the Nile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And you just drop it in the grease like that!" The old woman told Joey.  
  
Seto walked up behind Joey and stared into the fryer. "Joey, what in the world are those things?"  
  
"Hush puppies!" Joey beamed.  
  
Seto burst out laughing. "You are kidding me right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hey Joey! Seto! Y'all come on over here and meet the neighbors!"  
  
The two walked over to where Billy was standing. "These here are the Levans, and over there are the Harris's."  
  
'That was meeting the neighbors?' Seto wondered to himself as Joey dragged him away.  
  
Joey cleared his throat. "Okay, there are four 'clans' around the area. We are with the Smucks. The ones with the dark hair and skin are the Levans. The people with all the girls are the Harris's. That poor family can never seem to have any boys."  
  
"That's three. Earlier you said four. Who is the fourth?"  
  
"The forth are the Crockets. Smucks and Crockets don't get along very well. They argued over some land and cattle a long time ago, and never got over it. The Crockets weren't invited"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"TIME TO EAT!" Some one hollered from the patio area.  
  
There was a mad rush and stampede to get to the buffet style table. Seto held back a bit, but Joey jumped right in to claim some food.  
  
Earl, Billy's father and the leader of the house, came up behind Seto and clapped him on the back hard. "Go get some food, son. You need to put some meat on those bones." Seto nodded trying to catch his breath after the ruthless attack on his back.  
  
"Go on!" Earl pushed Seto into the crowd.  
  
After much pushing, shoving, and cursing, Seto finally took a seat next to Joey on a nearby bench.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Joey questioned. "I am almost ready to go back for seconds." Seto shrugged.  
  
"Well, Hi y'all!" A girl walked over to where the two boys were sitting. "I was wondering if I could sit with ya?"  
  
She didn't wait for an answer, and instead sat right between them, forcing the two boys apart.  
  
"Do you mind?" Joey asked distinctly ruffled.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" The girl exclaimed. "Joey? Is that you? Do you remember me? It's me Sally May. Sally May Harris."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh my!" Sally exclaimed again. "Hey Girls! It's Joey!" A sudden herd appeared. Seto cringed as they were surrounded.  
  
The group all talked at once, addressing Joey in various ways. One caught Seto's attention.  
  
"Do you remember that time when we went swimming in Black Bird Pond? Everyone was hot so we decided to go swimming, and you took off almost all your clothes. The Crockett's came along and stole your clothes, so you had to run back home in your underwear. I remember because you tripped in fell in the mud."  
  
Seto laughed out loud while Joey flushed red. The laughter brought attention away from Joey and to Seto.  
  
"And who is this?" Sally prompted.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." He introduced himself.  
  
"Oh that sounds kinda familiar."  
  
"Ever heard of Kaiba Corp?"  
  
"No.. I think I had a dog named that."  
  
Joey fell off the bench with laughter. "Who HA is HA the HA dog HA now?" He gasped. Seto growled and lunged at Joey.  
  
"Oh my.." Sally and her sister started to back away as the two boys wrestled on the ground.  
  
The two finally stopped in a drawl, both out of breath. The girls had fled during the fight. They climbed back on to the bench where they had been eating earlier.  
  
Seto suddenly got a wicked grin.  
  
"Uh oh... What are ya thinking?" Joey scooted away.  
  
"I think we should go swimming."  
  
Joey joined the grin. "I like that idea."  
  
The two snuck away from the gathering and headed toward the pond. When they reached the pond, they quickly stripped and jumped in.  
  
"What if some one comes?" Joey asked, worried.  
  
"Everyone is eating catfish. They will never miss us." The brunette assured him.  
  
"But." Seto stopped Joey's protest with a kiss.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later the boys got out of the pond. It was beginning to get dark, and Joey thought they might be missed if they stayed any longer.  
  
Seto retrieved his clothes from the tree he hung them in and went to find Joey.  
  
He saw his love's bare bottom sticking out of a bush.  
  
"Joey what are you doing?"  
  
"My clothes are missing!" The blonde stood up quickly. "Did you take them or move them?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Den where'd dey go?" Joey's accent came out strong, signifying he was mad.  
  
"I don't know. Here." Seto gave Joey his jacket. "Do you want my pants? I have on boxers."  
  
"I want my own clothes." Joey glared, but accepted the jacket.  
  
"Then talk to me!" A voice rang out, followed by sounds of laughter.  
  
Joey recognized the voice. "Jeremy Crockett! Give them back!"  
  
"Aw, come on Joey. Have a little fun!" Jeremy mocked.  
  
"Had plenty, thank you very much."  
  
"You're no fun." The group of Crockett's finally came out of the trees. "And I doubt you are going to fight or chase us while you have no clothes on."  
  
The Crockett had barely said the words when a very angry and fully clothed Seto tackled him. There was a brief fight, and Seto came back proudly holding every article of Joey's clothing in his arms.  
  
"This is one of the many reasons I love you!" Joey exclaimed as he hurriedly put his clothes back on.  
  
"Then why do you have to put your clothes on so fast?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes, and the two ran back home.  
  
When they got back, the family surrounded them asking where they went.  
  
Joey thought up a quick lie about taking a walk, and thankfully both were dry enough to carry it off.  
  
"Seto," Earl spoke quietly and everyone went silent. "Did you get in a fight with those Crockett's?"  
  
"It was for a good cause!" Joey defended.  
  
"I don't care if it was because they tried to take over the world! A fight is a fight!"  
  
Both Joey and Seto prepared for the worse while Earl continued. "Yes indeed! A fight is a fight! It just works out better that you won, and beat them so badly we wont be seeing any more of Jeremy Crockett for a long time! Good job my boy!" Earl clapped Seto on the back hard again.  
  
TBC  
  
I wonder what those two were doing in the pond? ~_^ LOL Thanks for reading and please review! I am not even thinking about deleting this story anymore because of all the encouraging reviews I got last time!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! Please review again!! 


	6. Home again

Chapter 6: Home again  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye Grandma!" Ryou called as he headed out the door. He wasn't quite sure where Bakura was but he wasn't too worried either. Ryou had to carry all of their luggage by himself.  
  
As Ryou called bye one last time, the house door flung open and Bakura waddled out. The white haired boy felt like he was going to cry as he looked at his Yami. The once lean, mucular, and perfect body was now covered in a layer of fat. 'Oh well' he thought to himself 'Just have to make him work the tub of lard look off later.'  
  
Ryou finished shoving all of the baggage into the trunk. He sat in the drivers seat, and was putting on his seatbelt when a funny smell wafted in.  
  
Ryou gave a yelp of surprise when he turned around and saw the back seat of his car covered with food, and Bakura was trying to stack more. He hoped the containers didn't leak  
  
Bakura gave everyone a few last big hugs, and climbed into the passenger side seat. "I am glad you are going to drive, Ryou. I am so tired I think I will take a nap." And that was all Bakura said before he reclined the seat and went completely silent.  
  
Ryou gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. He took a few deep breaths, and peeled out of the driveway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uhh. Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought we were all going to meet at Yugi's house when we came home."  
  
"Well yeah, but I thought you would like to stop by the company. You haven't complained all week."  
  
"Oh yeah... Kaiba Corp."  
  
Seto dazed out while Joey looked at him worriedly.  
  
"We are here." Joey announced climbing out of the car.  
  
Seto didn't move. He just sat.  
  
"Aren't you going to go inside?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
No response. Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and dragged the brunette out. He didn't stop till he had Seto inside his own office. The employees had given them strange looks, and Joey was sure the sight sent a few to the psychiatric ward. He, Joey Wheeler, had to drag the Seto, the over worked CEO, to the office.  
  
Seto stood nervously once they reached the office.  
  
"Well aren't you going to start checking on things?"  
  
"I suppose." Seto started towards his desk. Once he reached he sat carefully in his chair and stared at the lap top.  
  
Joey stood in amazement as Seto took a very deep breath and pushed the 'on' button. The small black contraption instantly lit up, and the deranged CEO screamed and pushed his chair back. "It's evil!!" He hollered.  
  
Joey wasted no time. He pounced. "Where's my boyfriend you imposter?" He demanded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many hours later at the Game Shop.  
  
Ryou was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Bakura was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
Joey was sitting in a corner.  
  
Seto was sitting in the opposite corner.  
  
Yami was upstairs hiding.  
  
Yugi was trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Okay Joey," Yugi said as soothingly as possible. "Why do you keep starting fights with Seto?"  
  
"That's not Seto!"  
  
Yugi sighed, this was getting no where. He walked to the opposite corner. "Okay Seto. Why are you afraid of computers?"  
  
"What's a computer?"  
  
"Don't kid around. Its scaring Joey."  
  
"Well y'all and y'all's crazy contraptions scare me. When's that woman going to be done cooking that bird?"  
  
"We told you a minute ago that we aren't going to cook the crow you shot. We are having something Bakura is going to make."  
  
Seto huffed in an insulted way. "Fine."  
  
The small boy sighed, glanced at the still sleeping Ryou, and walked into the kitchen. Yami had told him how Bakura had acted at the super market, but Yugi still couldn't believe.  
  
"Hello!" The white haired yami greeted.  
  
"Hi Bakura. Joey and Seto still aren't talking."  
  
"Well, Ida says you must stand up to your problems." Yami entered the kitchen.  
  
If Bakura was still the old Bakura, and Yugi hadn't already laughed his head off they would have both been rolling. And it wasn't because of what Yami said either. "Do you need any help?" The tri-colored hair spirit asked.  
  
"Actually you can. And later we can show each other the recipes we collected."  
  
"Great plan" Yami said as he started bustling around the kitchen.  
  
Yugi sweat dropped and left. A conversation was going in the living room.  
  
"What about the pond?" Seto looked close to tears. "Did that mean anything to you?"  
  
Joey seemed torn. "Yes. Yes it did." He admitted seeming embarrassed.  
  
"What about when I rescued your clothes? That was me! Didn't you appreciate that?"  
  
Joey burst into tears the same time Seto did. "Yes!" He cried, and they flew into each others arms. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you more!"  
  
"SHUT IT!" Ryou threw pillows and knocked both boys to the ground. "Can't anyone get a little sleep around here?" The grouchy one demanded.  
  
Seto and Joey nodded, wide-eyed and shocked, and quietly backed out of the room.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Ryou was about to go back to sleep when a voice called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"  
  
The crowd quickly settled themselves at the table and began shoving themselves full of the delicious food.  
  
"Hey Yami? What's up with your hair?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami blushed a color that matched his eyes. "Perm" he murmured.  
  
Everyone was too polite to laugh so Seto and Joey just raised their eyebrows.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Well not everyone was too polite. "BWAHAHAHA!"  
  
Bakura slapped the back of Ryou's head. "It isn't nice to laugh."  
  
Ryou choked on his food, and stopped laughing. He growled, shot an evil glare at Bakura, and continued eating.  
  
Yugi cleared his throat loudly. "The food is awesome. Thanks Bakura."  
  
"Couldn't have done it without Yami. He made that delicious sauce."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The two continued in polite conversation. Ryou just ate and glared at everyone. Seto and Joey talked about different things, but through it all they continued to make googly eyes at each other. Yugi had only one thought. 'I need sleep.'  
  
THE END  
  
Hehe. I kinda like this story. In fact I am already thinking up sequels for it! I like Ryou's attitude, and it will come into the story better in the sequel I am thinking up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! Please review!! 


End file.
